The Vader
by Potentia
Summary: Harry was betrayed by the wizarding world and sent to Azkaban, he escapes and joins a gang that put him under their wing. But he can't avoid the wizarding world forever. R for later chaps.
1. Default Chapter

The Vader's were a gang in London. They were the big guys, the tough ones, the Shit. Everyone wanted to be like them, kids wanted to grow up and become one, who wouldn't? Vader's got whatever they wanted. Everyone knew them, if not by sight, then by reputation. They were the un official rulers of London. They were sneaky, handsome, clever, they had all the connections and extremely rich.  
This was the life that the new Harry Potter knew now. Although, no one knew his last name, that was on of the mysteries about him.  
Harry potter was one of the Vader's. He could get anything he wanted with the snap of a finger. He was rich, and handsome. Many people knew his reputation to be a mystery, one of the clever, and youngest of the group of currently 21 years. All the girls just wanted to catch a glimpse of him.  
Harry left behind the wizarding life. Sure, he still used magic when he had to, for it had saved his life, and had given him this one, but he tried to stay away from it, even with the growling fear of Voldemort.  
  
It all started on a day like any other. It was in his 4th year and he was only 14. It was a hogsmeade weekend, and he was with Ron, currently heading for the Three Broomsticks.  
Harry could remember it like it was yesterday. Ron was talking about the cannons and hermione was talking with Ginny. They rounded a corner, but Harry lagged behind for apparently no reason. Ron continued to speak like he was there, but then noticed Harry was no where to be seen. "Harry?!" Ron called, catching the attention of hermione and Ginny. What they apparently saw shocked them. Harry was standing in the middle of the square with his wand out and aimed at someone that was screaming on the ground under the Crucio. Harry had a maniac gleam in his eye, nothing like his normal bright green ones. A circle formed around the two, everyone to shocked to move or speak. Harry finally lifted the curse after the man actually died from the pain and looked around at everyone. He tilted his head back and started to laugh maniacally sending shivers down everyone's back. Then, without a moment to spare, he apperated away. Everyone was still shocked, but soon began to panic, The-boy-who-lived killed someone! Dumbledore was immediately called to the site with a team of aurors. They too were shocked, and Dumbledore was looking extremely grim. They soon sent out an investigation squad, to look for hints as to where he disappeared. While all this was happening, Dumbledore came over to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny so he could hear their part of the story. Yes, things were indeed looking grim for Harry then. And things just got worse. They found Harry at the quidditch field, unconscious with his wand in his hand. They performed the spell to see the last spell the wand did, and sure enough, it was Crucio. Man oh man, was Harry in trouble now. 


	2. The Trial

The next day, a trial was held immediately. Fudge, seeing his chance to be in the spotlight again, and to prove Harry was wrong about Voldemort returning gave him a very un fair trial. He wasn't even able to give his side of the story. And to Harry's utter astonishment and anger, no one complained, not even the Weasly's, Sirius, Remus, or Dumbledore. Every face he looked at held disgust and anger, all except for one which he could never forget. The littlest of the Weasley's sat at the far end of the bench beside Ron, looking confused, sad, and angry, but not at Harry. Harry looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the trust and sorrow she felt towards Harry and the betrayal and anger towards the others. Harry broke their eye contact when he heard the 'life sentence in Azkaban' remark. Harry jumped out of his chair, "YOU HAVE TO BELIEV ME! I NEVER KILLED HIM, I SWARE, GIVE ME VERITSEM OR SOMETHING, IM NOT LIEING. Ron, hermione, tell them I didn't do it." He pleaded, but hermione started to cry and Ron cradled her while staring daggers at Harry. Harry was shocked but turned to Sirius, "Sirius, you have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt anyone, I would die for anyone here." Harry pleaded again. Harry was frozen to the spot when Sirius shook his head sadly and glared at him as well. How could his own godfather not believe him? He had no hope then, he was done for. Harry let the dementors guide him away through the door, still to shocked to even hear his parents screams, or to protest. But he caught one last look at Ginny's pleading face before he saw bars. 


	3. The Escape

Harry viewed these bars for 5 long years. 5 years in the one place that was worse than hell, 5 years being a top security prisoner with more than 10 dementors standing outside his cell all the time, 5 years brooding over his betrayal of his friends and what he called family. But something happened in those 5 years that changed his life forever. His 16th Birthday.  
  
At the time of his 16th birthday, Harry was sitting hunched against the wall. In his mind he counted down every day he had spent in the hellhole, seeing as there was very little to do, so he was very aware that it was his Birthday.  
  
By timing the place of the moon, he knew that it was midnight, "Happy Birthday, Harry" he mumbled gloomily, but before he was able to even think another though, a searing pain came into his chest, and a golden light enveloped him. Harry instantly felt knowledge from the time of the founders flowing into his head, he felt a powerful something in his chest, and he felt his body growing before he passed out.  
  
When Harry woke up, everything was blurry and his movements were a bit more painful than normal. He groggily stood and leaned against the wall, trying to clear his sight, and think of what happened. He remembered a golden light, and his 16th birthday, and pain, but nothing else, and he was quit unsuccessful with clearing his sight. Harry grumpily took off his mud caked and broken glasses, and wipe them on the rags he wore. He instantly froze. He could see clearly, and perfectly, but that's not what shocked him, its what he saw so perfectly and clearly. Looking down at his body, he found he was about a foot taller, now about 6'3. And he actually had muscles. (Perfect Muscles to any girl) Harry once again tried to remember what happened, and the answer came to him. It was his 16th Birthday! And when a wizard reaches that age, all their true power is unlocked and able to mature. Harry had no idea where this knowledge came from and didn't really care. He was exhausted and confused. So he fell asleep, leaving the problem for the next day. And he did, and he learned a lot from that night. He would never forget that.  
  
Over the next 2 years he trained himself. He found that he was extraordinarily powerful, and that his body had to be able to hold that power, which is why he changed so drastically. Harry stayed fit by doing push-ups and sit ups. He trained his magic and mind. He seemed to have all the knowledge from 7 ears at Hogwarts perfectly down, even though he was only there for 4, and knowledge that was supposedly lost through he ages. He trained in wandless magic, since he didn't have a wand. And he found that he could do almost anything. All the new and old spells now contained in his mind that it. The dementors seemed to not affect him anymore, but he didn't want to ponder why, he still hated them. And so his routine stated, training his mind, body, and soul, for the day he would escape.  
  
His 5th year in prison anniversary. The day that would start his 6th year in prison, but it didn't get that far, for Harry was going to escape. Harry sat calmly, almost meditating with his eys closed in his cell. Then, without warning, bright green orbs snapped open, showing a pool of knowledge, power, and betrayal. Today was the day. Harry stood and walked over to the cell door. He lifted his hand calmly, and twitched a finger. The door blew open with a tremendous bang and Harry strode out. Many other prisoners called out to him to help or other random things, sicne they were insane, but h ignored them, with a determined look, he strode on. He reached the end of the tunnel without any dementors, for they didn't patrol in the afternoon.  
  
He opened the door again with wandless magic and stepped through. A man was asleep in front of the monitors, so he continued on to the evidence room where he got his wand. He strode purposefully out the front doors and opened them. Instantly warmth and a ting of happiness overflowed him, but he was too keen on revenge at the moment to understand something happy. Harry promptly looked down at his wand and felt the familiar warmth in his fingers. He didn't need the wand, but it was like an old friends. Harry looked to where England would be and instantly changed into a phoenix, one of his animanigus forms.  
  
The rest is all history up till now. Harry dismissed the idea of going and throating all of his supposed friends and family and left to London. After about a week of catching up, getting clothes, and an apartment, buying supplies, and finding what had been happening in the world, he got a job. And it changed his life forever  
  
Thanks everyone  
  
I forgot to put in the disclaimer in the first 2 chapters so here it is I don't own anything!! All the character are JK Rowling's, but the vaders and maybe some other characters.  
  
I know that its not that good, I was bored and sick for 2 days, so I started it. But I'll keep going if you want me to. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Harry started working at a bar, where he met the Vaders, and they instantly liked him and welcomed him into the group after a while. Harry hadn't been discovered to escape for about a week he had actually escaped. The dementors seemed to be getting lazy, following Voldemort probably.  
  
Harry was introduced to the life of crime, money, sex, drugs (he never did them), and death (this was a new factor in his life). He was the baby of the group, "junior" some called him or Rod for his scar. He was the youngest, and everyone was eager to teach him what they knew.  
  
Over the 2 years he was in the group, he learned everything about weapons, stealth, sex, the trade, and money. He was respected everywhere in Great Britain, along with all the other vaders. He wouldn't be surprised if other countries knew about them as well. America did, since they had an ally group there. But Harry was still unsure if the magical world did. But people were still looking for the "escaped convict" (Harry) So he didn't want to find out  
  
Harry was now 21. He was still 6'3, and had a well-toned body and perfect muscles. His Harry was short now, and gelled, giving him the super model look. He had an apricot-honey tan, which almost hid his scar. And his eyes shown brightly against his skin. He was extremely well dressed. He had a black colored shirt on, with blue jeans. They were both made out of the finest material. That's how the vaders were. They had class.  
  
Harry, right now was sitting in "their" bar reading the newspaper. There seemed to be some mysterious killing, 3 guesses who Harry thought grimly. Harry still wondered when he would confront the wizarding world again. I wonder what granger and those weasels are doing, or the stupid excuse of a godfather, or that damn werewolf are doing. "Stupid son of a bitches" he grumbled. "Who?" one of his closer 'friends' in the vaders asked, Jack.  
  
You see, no one ever trusted anyone else in the vaders, it was how they worked. It was like natural instinct. And it was fine with Harry, since he wasn't keen on being betrayed again.  
  
"Just thinking about some old friends" he mumbled again. "Well, they couldn't have been very nice" Jack chuckled, taking a swig of his whisky. "No....I wouldn't say they were" Harry thought again of the court room, of the disgust and betrayal. Jack, seeing the gleam in Harry's eye that meant trouble slung his arm around him in a brotherly way. "Well, you got us mate, forget about it. Am I right Vader's?!" he called around the bar. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, and gave a little cheer. Lifting their glasses and downing them. Harry grinned, despite himself. He did enjoy this life. The adrenaline he felt when something was going to happen. He got that excited feeling when doing something dangerous. There was something about it, when he was looking for trouble and trouble wasn't looking for him, like it used to be.  
  
"oh by the way, wanna come with me to pick up some money from a guy tonight?" Jack asked "Tony and James are comin' as well. I didn't like the guy when we loned it to him." He said. "Sorry Jack, I already said I'd go with Lincoln and Phil to pick up some of their merchandise tonight." Harry said. "When are you going?" he asked "bout' 1 am, could you make it?" jack asked "yea, Ill meet up with you there." "Kay, Har, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with those 2 lovely ladies there." And walked off to a table with Harry chuckling behind.  
  
Harry gulped down the rest of his whisky and got up. "see you guys later tonight" he called behind his shoulder. Harry walked out the door leaving behind the series of "see Harry" "later, Junior"s behind. He had some business to attend to. He got into his midnight black Jaguar convertible and drove off to a different part of London. To the Leaky Cauldron to be exact.  
  
Harry parked about a block away and got out. When he reached the place, he went down to an alley and summoned a black cloak wandlessly.. He pulled up the hood so his face was completely shadowed and went inside.  
  
It had been a long time since he had been there, but everything was the same. People looked at him a little suspiciously but he ignored them and moved on with a 'man with a purpose' stride.  
  
He managed to catch some of the conversation, and was a little surprised to hear his name mentioned a few times, but he was a Vader, and he masked his feeling very well. Harry decided not to worry about it and moved on into Diagon Alley. When he stepped into the sunlight, memories came flooding into his mind. His first day with Hagrid, sitting under the tree, seeing hermione and Ron, admiring the firebolt. He pushed all these thoughts out with a growl and moved on.  
  
His first order of business was to go to Gringotts and get some wizarding money, or something of the sort. Then he had to go to the Madam Minkse's(not sure?) Robes store for the one he was wearing was the only ones he had.  
  
He started his way there, inconspicuous in the shadows until he heard something that made him freeze in mid step. He turned his head slowly to the pair of men talking about Harry potter. "yes, can you believe it, Lucious Malfoy the paper said. His trial is being held in a few days I think." One was saying, "yea, yea, I heard the charges are for impersonating a high authority person, using poly juice which is illegal, and obviously the Crucio curse for murder." The other added while they walked further away. Harry stood, contemplating what he heard, so he was found innocent was he? Took them long enough. Harry turned and walked on hearing all the conversations about him in the busy alley. "Yea, I heard dumbledore is having a full scale search for him, bigger than before" "I heard he was hiding in Germany" "I feel so bad for him" "I wonder if he is insane." That was all Harry heard until he reached Gringotts.  
  
When he got there Harry went over to a goblin that was free, "excuse me, is there anyway that I can extract money from my vault without having to come back here everytime." Harry asked. The goblin looked up, eager to have a rich customer and said "come right this way, sir" cheerfully.  
  
Harry walked out of Gringotts an hour later with a small pouch that let him reach in and grab the amount of money that he requested with no hassle. He walked over to the robes store and went inside fluently. There, he picked out all the best robes in black and dark green, dark blue, and dark blood red. He walked to the counter with his purchases.  
  
A young witch was there, about 17 and Harry decided to ask her a few questions "did you hear about Harry Potter?" he asked. She looked up and smiled "yea, he was framed! Could you believe it! And no one believed him" she started to add everything up "I suppose Fudge just wanted to get him out of the way, do people believe that Vol- you-know-who is back?" Harry asked, catching himself before he said his name and scared the young witch. "I'm not sure, but I do, I mean Fudge lied to everyone, they are holding a trial this week for him, ya know" she responded "no, I didn't know that" Harry said, pondering "Ya, I wouldn't mind seeing him be put in Azkaban. I feel bad for Harry Potter, so does everyone else. They have been printing apologies in the papers all this week, ya know? I wonder where he got to..." she thought, her words fading away. "Well anyway, the total is 120 galleons." She said.  
  
Harry handed over the money and grabbed his purchases. "Thank y-"Harry was cut off as a scream echoed in the Alley. He whipped around and saw through the windows many dark figures with masks firing curses in every direction. The girl in the shop yelped and was about to duck under her desk when Harry grabbed her arm, "get out of here, go to the ministry and tell the aurors to come. QUICK!" he shouted when she didn't move. She apperated away and Harry went to the door and stepped out. He looked at all the Death Eaters firing curses and then looked at all the people trying to hide. Many were dead, being tortured, or hiding. Harry grabbed his wand out of his sleeve with so much speed it looked like a blur and started firing curses at the deatheaters.  
  
He ducked and rolled as a Crucio came his way. He lifted his hand a little and sent a shock at the death eater, who instantly fell to the ground twitching.  
  
Harry proceeded to take down death eater by death eater until there were only 20 left. Fucking aurors, don't know how to do anything right. This whole street would be full of bodies if I weren't here. What is taking there stupid asses so long??  
  
Harry, getting a bit tired, and wanting to finish it, chanted "etentity codenium Concordia mass" and smirked at the death eater that was about to send a curse his way.  
  
He lifted his hand and said "salutanian" and a huge beam of gold light shot out and hit the deatheaters chest, spinning him in the air and onto the ground 50 ft away. An enormous shockwave erupted from that spot and did the same to the last 20 deatheaters. Leaving them all unconscious and instable.  
  
What Harry didn't notice was that the aurors had arrived and watched the whole scene, all of them rendered incapable of speech with their shock.  
  
Harry turned quickly with his wand pointed at them but didn't say anything.  
  
There was a moment of silence when no one spoke when Harry broke it by saying, "Thank you for gracing me with your presence" his voice dripping in sarcasm and venom which made many of the people there flinch. "As you can see you're a little late, I expected better." Harry growled. No one could see his face still as it was still under the hood.  
  
Harry then spotted a mass of red hair and looked directly at the group. There, standing amongst the aurors were Ron, and Percy. Harry then spotted Hermione, Remus, and Sirius standing nearby and let out a snarl, which no one heard. But he saw them all shiver at the power radiating off of him, and the anger. He seemed to be boring a hole through their heads with his eyes, even though they couldn't see them.  
  
"By order of the ministry, I demand you tell us who you are" a brave soul spoke out. Harry snapped his head to the tall man, who backed away at the intensity of the hooded man.  
  
Harry spoke one sentence that confused, yet frightened them all "The one you all betrayed." The intensity and venom in his voice yet again sent them all cowering, even Remus and Sirius gulped. 


	5. encounter

With that Harry turned and walked away. He still had some business to attend to so he walked down to Knockturn Alley.  
  
When he got to where he wanted, the bookstore he was in, in second year. He opened the door, revealing a small and musty shop. There weren't many people in it, 5 maybe.  
  
Harry immediately went over to a corner of the room that looked promising.  
  
About an hour later, he came out with 12 books. 6 were dark, 3 were so evil, they seemed to smell of hell, and the last 3 were defensive. All were very rare and expensive.  
  
He shrunk everything and put it in his pocket and left for the exit of knockturn Alley when he slammed into someone. He mumbled a quick apology and started to walk, but then froze 3 paces away. The person was a girl, a girl with red hair, who looked vaguely familiar.  
  
Harry slowly turned around where he saw Ginny. She was looking at him, of coarse she didn't know it was him, but in her eyes showed familiarity.  
  
She was stunning. She was also wearing a black cloak, but the hood fell down when they bumped. Her red, auburn hair cascaded down to the middle of her back into light curls at the end. Her face was creamy with a few freckles and her lips were rosy. Her large brown eyes were locked where his would be.  
  
Harry not moving said, "What are you doing here?" His voice, happily, was the same deep baritone, which many of the ladies swooned over, not betraying his nervousness. "Excuse me, but I don't think you have any authority as to know where I go. And you are extremely rude to just go knocking into someone without helping them" she snapped, breaking their eye contact and grabbing the things that fell on the ground.  
  
Harry chuckled lightly, she still had the same hot temper. He walked over to her and bent down to help  
  
Their hands met when reaching for the same book, sending an electric shock through Ginny. She drew her hand away with a gasp and stared up at him. "Harry?" she asked, her voice quivering with hope, fear and sorrow. That shock would only ever happen with Harry.  
  
Harry visibly stiffened and didn't say anything for a moment. Then without warning, stood up and looked down at her. "No, you have the wrong person." He said calmly and with a twirl of his cloak, turned around and walked quickly away. His stride was powerful. His cloak was swirling behind him in a menacing and intimidating way, sending people in the Alley scattering to the side as they saw him coming; but he ignored them, eager to get out of knockturn alley and back home.  
  
"Wait!" someone called. Harry mentally cursed himself, but kept going, not breaking a stride. He could sense Ginny running after him, but he was almost at the entrance to Diagon Alley where he could lose her....hopefully.  
  
Harry reached the entrance and looked around and used a few choice curses that he picked up from Azkaban which many of the vaders would awe over.  
  
Aurors were still cleaning up the mess, leaving large parts of the Alley empty since people were scared and huddled together. And since they didn't want any more death eaters arriving, set up and anti apperation system.  
  
"Hold on! Wait! I just want to talk to you!" he hard Ginny call, getting closer.  
  
Harry, not wasting a minute, strode to where the leaky cauldron, the exit. But Ginny wouldn't give up.  
  
"I know its you! Harry! Stop!" she yelled, getting desperate. But she succeeded in attracting the attention of almost all the people in the Alley causing Harry yet again to use a colorful vocabulary.  
  
But he kept moving, ignoring the stares of confusions he was getting.  
  
Ginny, getting frustrated called "Harry if you don't stop right now, I will curse you!"  
  
Harry ignored her, and kept walking, he was almost there, he could see the sign. But then, he could sense Ginny taking out her wand and sending Petrificus Totalis quietly.  
  
Harry, right before it hit him, ducked and turned to her, and saw her sending a stupefy his way. He managed to get out of the, but it was close, and the back wind sent his hood off fully exposing his face. Harry looked at her, and saw her eyes widen.  
  
Harry pulled up his hood again and walked away, disappearing into the leaky cauldron, amongst the frozen aurors and civilians.  
  
Then, one of the witches said, "That was Harry, he is one of the Vaders!" she exclaimed excitedly, causing many of the young witches to break out into giggles and the men and aurors to look on confused.  
  
Until they heard an exclamation, "he is on of the hottest vaders. Come on, the vaders, you mean you haven't heard of them. They are like the un official rulers of London. They are so cool." A girl witch said to another.  
  
Sirius then went over to Ginny, "please tell me, was that Harry?" he said, his voice filled with hope and pain at the same time. Ginny just nodded, still shocked a little. "What are the Vaders?" Ron asked, when he, Remus, hermione, Percy, and some aurors came over.  
  
One of the girl aurors said, "They are a gang. Like the young witch said, they are like the rulers. They are really rich, and hot. Everyone is really scared of them. Harry is the youngest, not by much. He is the mysterious, clever, sly and handsome one, no one knew his last name, he just went by Harry, or Rod" She said a little dreamily.  
  
Everyone looked a little confused, and she explained. "Well there are two meanings to the name, the main reason is for the scar I guess, lightening rod, that's probably what the vaders reason is anyway. The uh...women's reason...is um...well...you know" she said blushing.  
  
But no one understood. "GOD! Why do I have to explain everything?" she exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"ok...hehasahugedickandheisgoodinbed." She said quickly "well, that's what everyone says" and blushed more.  
  
Everyone had to think for a moment to understand what she said since she said it so quickly. Then some chuckled, smiled, or blushed. Remus and Sirius laughed full out,  
  
"Our little Bambi is growing up," they yelled. But then everyone sobered after they were done laughing.  
  
Then Sirius added, "I think I remember now. When I was on the run, I saw a few of them talking to some man. I think he owed them money. They almost slit his throat when he said he only had half, but they let him have a few more days." He said.  
  
Then one of the other aurors, muggle born said, "Yea, they deal a lot, whether it be drugs, weapons, money. Many people are afraid of them. They have been known to kill. But no one ever busts them, they are too scared. They have tons of connections everywhere. And they are known in at least 20 other countries. I used to want to be one when I was little." He supplied.  
  
Then Remus spoke up, "And now Harry is one of them. He must hate us, I don't think he will ever forgive us, we don't deserve it. Ginny, how was he? How did he look?" Remus asked eagerly but with pain in his eyes. Ginny looked over at him.  
  
"He looks good.... for someone who was betrayed by everything and everyone he knew." she said bitterly and walked off.  
  
Everyone looked down guiltily. Sirius broke the silence, "Moony, we have to do something, we have to find him" he said pleadingly.  
  
"I know Padfoot, we will. We will get everyone to help" Remus said with a grim smile.  
  
"Alright everyone! Listen up! We are setting up an organization, we are going to go after Harry Potter" and everyone immediately started planning. 


End file.
